


Hello, my love

by BunHun



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Additional tags has spoilers too, I'll put another warning of the actual pairing here, It's most likely Grimm/Shade Lord, M/M, Other, Spoilers, This actually was meant to be longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunHun/pseuds/BunHun
Summary: WARNINGS AGAIN: IT HAS SPOILERS (sort of).Takes place afterwards Godmaster's ending (and for reasons our little protagonist stays a huge void monster).





	Hello, my love

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say I love gentle giants! But how gentle this giant is... that's dubious.

_“This has to be it”,_ the troupe master thought as he stepped forth. Shivers crawling up his leg when, after a wrong step, he stepped on a gluey, cold, pitch black substance alike to that of goo. He winced in displeasure.

          “Honey?”, he called out in a singing tone despite the fact that his voice had certainly not been made for such a thing. “Where are you?”. 

          Lighting up his way through these long, pitch black, halls with a hand lantern which had one of his scarlet flames igniting inside.

          Personally, he didn’t like the humidity on the surroundings, but it was one different than that of water, it was one almost welcome, one that remind him of… _Them…_

          Arriving at the end of the tunnel, the vampire looked down, finding nothing but pitch-black darkness that have overtaken these waterways. To call the attention would most likely take little more than just a shout.

          Holding up his hand, he looked at the virgin sacrifice he had brought with him, a little unfortunate _flukemon_ that had been silly enough to dare to attempt an attack against the nightmare king. _How pitiful…_

          Grimm held the dead meat to the pitch. Long passed before he heard the splash and the eventual, grotesque, sound of munching followed by an even more gruesome noise of a pile with goo texture beginning to raise.

          Four fine but sturdy arms drilled their claws at the rocky walls to lift the rest of the body, revealing a massive being of multiple horns and shining white eyes, liquefied void still dripping as waterfalls from their hide.

          Grimm smirked widely, sincerely glad to see their precious, little, sweetheart and how beautiful they had become.

          With a hand to the monster’s cheek, he channeled the sweetest voice he could conceive.

          “Hello, my love”.


End file.
